Sleeping Weapons
by katraj0908
Summary: The gods tell Percy&co after the Giant War that they are some of the strongest half-bloods that they have ever sired and it would be a waste if they died young, so they come up with a plan to make them immortal and put them into a deep sleep until they are needed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **So updates are going to be random, because I'm working on a bunch of stories, but I thought I would upload this one that I had in my files.**

Thalia POV

Artemis and I flashed to Olympus a week after the war against Gaea ended. Today the Olympians were awarding the Seven and Nico for their part in the Giant war. The ceremony was meant to be private: just the Seven, Nico, and Olympians so needless to say I was confused as to why Artemis wanted me to come.

Sure, I considered half of the Seven part of my family, but the gods wouldn't bring me to Olympus just for that otherwise they'd have to bring almost every half-blood.

Also I didn't mind going for the free entertainment, namely Percy pissing off the gods. Her cousin just had a real talent for it and the best thing was that they couldn't do anything to Percy because it would be an insult to Poseidon and the half-bloods looked towards him as a leader so it could lead to a revolt.

Whenever she thought about it she internally chuckled, especially when she saw the proud look her Uncle Poseidon was giving his son. Thalia believed it has something to do with their personal motto, _the sea cannot be restrained!_ Zeus, her father, hated it and would kill her if she acted like that. But then again, Poseidon was the cool uncle.

I went to sit down at the base of Artemis' throne when she stopped me before I could sit down, "No Thalia, go join your fellow half-bloods," she gestured towards the Seven and Nico.

That startled me, why was I receiving an award. I looked at Lady Artemis when my sisters were not, "My Lady…?"

Her silver eyes looked everywhere but me, "Go Thalia," and then she turned around and walked to her throne.

I only watched Artemis depart for a second, before sighing. There had to be more behind this than just an awards ceremony.

When I reached my fellow half-bloods, I was surprisingly engulfed in a hug by Percy, when he let go, he started to whisper to me, "You know that something is up, right?"

I couldn't nod, that would give away our conversation, so I looked into his eyes to convey that I knew what he meant. Percy, Nico, and I always had a special bond that way.

"This isn't your regular awards ceremony," Nico popped out of the shadows, next to me.

I clutched my chest, no matter how many times he does that it will always scare the crap out of me, "Yeah, but only the others don't believe me."

"What?" Nico and I said at the same time.

Percy looked into each of our eyes to convey what he meant as my father began speaking _they want to remain optimistic._ I could understand that. They were teenagers that had just fought in a war, some of them two, and now just wanted some peace.

Despite Jason and Hazel also being children of the Big Three and Hazel having a horrible past, they were _Roman_ and lived relatively safe lives. Half-bloods serve in the Legion and then they can retire to New Rome where they can start a family, get a job, and even go to _college._

It's hard to look optimistic about _not_ fighting when all you have been fighting and doing quests for the past 5 years like Percy, fighting off monsters while living on the street or in the Underworld like Nico, or after spending years as a tree and start job to hunt monsters like me.

My cousins and I share one last look before paying attention to my father once again, "…thankful towards the Seven and Nico for what they have done…" Does he even know what they have done? I mean he was holed up on Olympus the whole time.

Zeus looked at each of us, "I know that you were expecting an awards ceremony."

Percy looked a Nico and me with slightly raised eyebrows _we were right._

"So what are we here for, Lord Zeus?" Percy added the last part after a beat. I knew that he did it purposefully just to annoy my dad.

"You are here, because we don't want to waste such powerful heroes," Athena said casually.

I decided to speak up here, "Okay, thanks for stroking my ego," I saw Percy give me a smirk. "But I still don't understand."

"What we mean," Poseidon said, looking at Percy with regret. "Is that we'll be granting you partial immortality and putting you into a deep slumber."

All the half-bloods were silent for a moment to soak in what they were just told before Percy spoke up and looked at his father and I could tell he looked slightly betrayed, "So we're just going to be woken up when you need us to be your _weapons_?"

I saw Poseidon flinch and looked genuinely hurt, "I voted against doing this, you've already fought enough for Olympus."

Percy softened at this and gave his father a smile. Gods, why couldn't I get a godly parent that cared half as much as Poseidon did for Percy.

Finally when the rest of the Seven seemed to come out of their shock, Jason asked, "How does this work?"

Athena sat up straighter and her eyes became bright, "We have had a monument made of the Seven's quest, so we're going to put each of you in there, but make it look like your statues."

Everyone's eyes widened before Leo said, "What if something happens to our statues?"

"Don't worry, they'll be guarded," Apollo waved off, casually, which kind of pissed me of. I could die from this!

"While inside the statue you will receive a dose of strong sleeping gas, once a month," Zeus said.

"What about our human needs?" Hazel asked shyly.

Athena smiled, "Ah, you see while asleep you will need to eat, exercise, and such to keep your body from dying."

"How are we supposed to do that if we're asleep?" Piper asked.

"While asleep here, in your minds you'll be in a dream-verse with one another. You won't be alone when you are put into the deep slumber," Hermes said, looking at each of us as we sighed in relief. "Try to help one another get over their weaknesses and demons from the past," he spared Percy and Annabeth a look and I knew he was thinking about their time in Tartarus. "Train hard, but also have fun. We've included a lot that we think each of you would like and more. You'll understand when you get there, we may add later."

I saw Frank looking around at his fellow half-bloods and then at the gods, "Seriously? How do you know that the half-bloods in the future won't be more powerful than us?"

As much as I hated to admit, I had to agree with Frankie boy here, it was Hades that answered, "You are all more powerful than any hero we've ever sired, plus we've talked with the past heroes of old and they agree."

I looked around at my friends. Nico was cool with it, mostly because he had nothing better to do. Annabeth was happy that she would participate is something that hadn't been done before. Jason, Hazel, and Frank would always do their duty and help the gods in any way being the Romans that they are. Piper looked at Jason; Thalia knew that if Jason was going one direction then Piper would follow. Leo looked confused, Thalia knew that he had a bit of an inferiority complex so he was probably wondering why they were asking him along. I walked over to Percy because I knew exactly what he was thinking.

He looked deep in thought and didn't even glance up, but I knew that he knew I was there when he mumbled to me, "I wanted to choose my own path after the Giant War, you know?"

I nodded, "I had just wanted to continue with the hunt, still dangerous, but it was my choice."

He gave me a smile, "While in Tartarus and trying to get out of the River of Lamentation, Annabeth and I were discussed plans to perhaps start a life in New Rome. Now that will never happen."

"If we do this, we'll be peaceful and have a sort of peaceful life-" I said when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Zeus asked.

"Ye-" Jason started, before Percy and I cut him off, "No," then turned back to whispering to each other. "I suppose you're right, Thalia, it just wasn't the way I had hoped. While I love all of you, I wanted all of our friends to be safe and then to start a family."

I gave him a sad smile, "We'll work something out Kelp Head."

"Okay Pinecone Face," He replied with his infamous crooked smile and then turned towards my father and said, "Well, Thalia and I have made our decision."

"That would be…?" Poseidon asked, already knowing the answer.

"We're in," We said in unison.

Nico stepped forward and gave Percy and me a sly smile, "Well if those two are going, I'll have to keep them out of trouble."

Annabeth suddenly said, "You! Then who is going to keep you out of trouble? Hazel?"

"I agree to go," Hazel said from Frank's side.

"As do I," Frank said.

"It seems like all my Greek and Roman cousins are going, so I'm in," Jason said.

"I'll follow you there," Piper said and gave Jason a smile.

Leo stepped forward, "I'll be joining as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympians**

 **Updates are going to be random**

Percy POV

I still wasn't totally okay with the idea.

On the outside it seemed like a great idea since we would not only be granted immortality and safety from fighting monsters in our personal Elysium. But it seemed that Thalia, Nico, and I were the only ones that didn't see this as fully wonderful.

We were all literally being used as weapons, only to be brought out if there was a war or if truly needed. After today, we would no longer have a life of our own.

Annabeth noticed that Thalia, Nico, and I weren't talking like the other half-bloods so she came up to us, "Hey guys, isn't this great?"

Just to appease her we all nodded and Thalia said, "Yeah, I'm glad that you guys are going to be immortal with me."

"We're all going to be together," Nico replied with a fake smile, but Annabeth didn't notice.

"Like I said before Wise Girl, 'As long as we're together,'" I finished.

She smiled and was about to reply when Zeus called everyone to order, "Everyone be silent!" He thumped his Master Bolt on the Throne Room floor which caused a black mark to appear and everyone to be silent except for my father.

He leaned over to his older brother and stage whispered, "Can you say, 'Drama King'?"

Hades, Poseidon, Nico, Thalia, and I snickered and when the two eldest sons of Kronos saw that they winked at us, much to the annoyance of Zeus.

Zeus gritted his teeth, "May I continue?"

Hades looked like he was going to burst out laughing, "But of course," then sat back.

The Lord of the Skies looked at the half-bloods and said, "The first step is to grant each of you partial immortality that is tied to your parent, so when your name is called approach your parent and they will know what to do."

Thalia spoke up, "Wait, I already have partial immortality!"

Artemis spoke up, but looked pained, "Yes, but it is tied with me and you need to be tied with your father. Therefore, Thalia Grace, I hereby-"

"No!" Thalia kept repeating and I could see tears in her eyes.

Artemis continued as if she hadn't heard Thalia's protests, "Release you from your oaths."

If Nico and I hadn't been holding her up, Thalia would have fallen to the ground. She no longer had the silver glow that all hunters had and didn't look as strong and fill with life. She didn't look like the Thalia we were used to.

It was silent for a moment before Zeus announced, "Leo Valdez!" The fire user nervously stepped towards his father who had reduced himself to human height.

Hephaestus put one hand on his son's shoulder and began to chant quickly in Ancient Greek. As Leo began to glow, the god of the forges whispered something quietly into Leo's ear and as Hephaestus leaned back, Leo collapsed.

"Uh, that didn't happen when I was receiving partial immortality with the Hunters," Thalia said.

All of my fellow half-bloods and I were even more worried than before Hera said with a dismissive wave, "Relax, it is all part of the process, Artemis' process is different. He'll be awake soon." We relaxed, but gave Hera a slight glare for being so dismissive towards Leo's health.

"Piper McLean!" Zeus bellowed. Piper let go of Jason's hand and stepped out of our group towards her mother. Aphrodite was already at human height when Piper reached her mother, who gave Piper an uncharacteristic motherly smile and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

The goddess of love began to chant just as her husband had done before her and just before the light around them was to dim, Aphrodite whispered into Piper's ear then helped set Piper down as she fell unconscious.

"Annabeth Chase!" Zeus said. She gave me one last look and then let go of my hand to walk to her mother, who was already standing at human height.

I'd never really looked at Athena next to Annabeth, but now that I did, I could not help but be shocked at the similarity between the two. Sure I knew that all children of Athena had grey eyes, but most are different from Athena's, while Annabeth's eyes are nearly identical.

It was hard for me, to watch Annabeth fall to the floor unconscious, but at least I knew she would wake up eventually.

"Frank Zhang!" I seriously wonder how they are calling out names. Like is it by how awesome your godly parent is? The number letters in your name? Or is it just random?

Thankfully Ares turned into Mars; I could tolerate Mars way more than Ares. When I told Frank some of my experiences with his Greek father and siblings all he said was _I'm glad Mars is my dad then._ Like that was such a Frank thing to say.

I realized that I missed Frank actually receiving his partial immortality when a loud thud reached my ears and Hestia saying, "You were supposed to catch him, Mars…"

"He is a Roman," Mars said as if that explained it all.

The rest of the gods sighed, before Zeus said, "Hazel Levesque!"

Her father, Pluto, had changed into his Roman form by the time she had reached his throne and when she did he put a hand on her shoulder and began the chant, whispered into her ear, and then lowered her to the ground.

There were only four of us left: Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I. We were expecting that Zeus would call one of us to receive partial immortality, but instead it seemed that the Big Three were having an intense glaring contest that I've seen Thalia, Nico, and I often have.

Soon it was Zeus and Hades who sighed, while my dad looked…smug? Anyways, Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Thalia Grace!"

As she departed from our group I could hear her muttering about hating her last name. Nico and I snickered, while Jason looked insulted, which caused Nico and I to laugh even more.

Before she reached Zeus' throne, she threw Nico and I stink eyes to which we just grinned widely, forgetting exactly happening for a moment.

Zeus placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder when he decreased to human height and loudly proclaimed in Ancient Greek, words that apparently meant she was now (again) partially immortal. He also whispered something into her ear that we couldn't hear before she slumped to the floor, but slowly with a wind gust.

Jason, Nico, and I looked between each other, wondering who was going to be next. I could see many of the gods were looking at us amused at our fidgeting, so I stopped with great difficulty considering my ADHD.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Zeus boomed and before Nico could move, both Jason and I patted him on the back and whispered, "Go get 'em tiger."

He looked back us with incredulous expressions, while we just looked solemnly on at him and made moving motions with our hands.

The Lord of the Dead was waiting at the bottom of his throne again for his son and immediately started chanting. While he did that I shuffled over to Jason and said, "Who do you think is going next?"

He shrugged, "But I think it's you."

"I bet it's you," I replied.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who is right," Jason glared.

"Fine," I always won at this game. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" We said as one.

"Ha! I won! Wait, what is that!?" Jason asked.

"A gun," I smirked.

"That's cheating," Jason glared.

"Is not, you said shoot and I shot," I smirked.

"But-" Jason was about to begin before I turned and noticed everyone staring at us.

So of course I said, "Gods Jason, you shouldn't suggest playing Rock, Paper, Scissors in the middle of the Throne Hall if you know you're going to lose!"

Jason gaped at me, while I could see half the gods either giving me annoyed looks or amused like my dad, Apollo, and Hermes.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Yes, well, Jason Grace!"

Jason groaned when he heard me say, "Told you so."

I took this moment to look at the positions my friends were in, starting with Nico since I hadn't watched him receive his immortality and smirked when I saw he had face planted after passing out. Almost everyone else was on their backs and didn't show any signs of waking. Weird.

Then I heard a gust of wind and saw that Jason was being lowered to the ground just like Thalia had been. Suddenly all the gods turned to me and Zeus called out, "Percy Jackson!"

I started walking towards my father and when I finally got there I saw the sad look on his face, "I am sorry about this Perseus, but in the dream-verse at least you won't be in constant danger and you'll be with friends."

I nodded, "I have to look at the bright side, if I don't I'll probably end up bitter or something."

Dad nodded and looked around the room, everyone was watching, "Now unlike what you were told, you will be going straight into slumber after you receive your partial immortality."

"That's why none of my friends have woken up yet," Percy said.

"Exactly," Dad replied.

It was silent between the two of them for a moment before I decided to break it, "Dad just do one thing for me while I'm in my deep slumber."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Make sure Mom is safe, my half-blood scent still lingers there and she just had a baby," I said.

Dad nodded and gave me a smile, "I can do that and Percy, know that I love you. You've made me incredibly proud."

I returned his smile, "Thanks Dad, love you too," I looked around the room and saw all the gods watching. "Better get on with it, I think everyone's getting annoyed."

Dad smirked, "Right." Then, unlike my friends, my dad placed a hand on each of my shoulders and then began to chant. As the chant seemingly became louder the aura around us got brighter until my dad stopped chanting. The light was fading and I was getting drowsy my dad whispered in my ear, "Remember Perseus, the sea cannot be restrained."

That was the last thing I heard before I was overcome by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Updates will be random**

Poseidon POV

I set my son down carefully on the marble floor of the Throne Room and I knew everyone was watching as I did so. It was silent for a moment before Zeus said, "Now for the next part, creating their statues."

We all nodded, but it was the gods with children sleeping on the floor that looked at our children with determination, for their statues we were able to be creative.

"Make sure there is a slight breathing hole for the mouth and nostrils," Athena said before we started our work.

With a swipe of my hand I covered Percy's now upright body with a layer of material that made him look like a marble statue, Athena showed it to us the other day.

For the most part our children were going to be colorless except for a few embellishments. An example would be that each half-blood had to wear a chiton with their parent's color on the edges. I added sand and sea shells on the base of the statue, so it seemed that Percy was just going on a walk on the beach especially when I made the statue's hair was more windswept than usual. The last color added for each statue was jewels in their eyes that were the exact color of their eyes.

When I looked at the statue of Percy, I felt it personified Percy perfectly, especially when you looked at his face. His eyes looked fierce, just the way they did when he was fighting but at the same time he was wearing his infamous troublemaker smirk.

I tilted my head to the side to see if I needed to add anything. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Hermes said, "You need to include something blue, Poseidon."

Everyone in the room turned towards Hermes who just said, "What, the kid has an obsession with the color blue, especially blue food. Everyone knows that."

I nodded and scratched my head, "Yes, but where should I add it?"

The room was silent for a moment before Zeus snapped and said, "His sandals! Line his sandals with blue."

"Good idea, brother," I did just that and then swiped my hand along Percy's statue so that I covered him with a material that would hold the statue's design.

Looking around the room at all the other statues, I had to say that my statue was by far the best. Maybe it was because Percy and I had a better and more relaxed relationship than any of the other gods.

Finally I heard Zeus huff and mumble something under his breath that sound something suspiciously like, _"Romans branded my son."_ That made me freeze for a moment, because if I remember correctly, Percy also got an SPQR brand when he was at Camp Jupiter. I looked at his arm and sure enough, there it was along with a trident. I sighed, slightly conflicted about it. I hated that he got branded, but the Neptune part of me is proud that he became praetor in such a short amount of time and wears his mark.

"Well, let's take them to them to the temple," Zeus said. It was the only building on Olympus that Annabeth had not designed (we stole her portfolio after she left for her quest so construction could continue), because it had been done in secret.

It was beautiful. On the back wall the Prophecy of Seven was escribed and then branched out from there were images from the various events that took place to completing the quest. Percy was in many of the images, from when he was on his quest to Alaska, defeating Polybotes, becoming praetor, the first meeting of the Seven when the Argo II came, Jason and Percy fighting the twin Giants, Percy and Annabeth about to fall into Tartarus, to the completion of the prophecy.

Many gods, whether be they minor or Olympians gathered to see what was happening as Zeus began to speak, "The half-bloods are going to be flashed into positions randomly, even I don't know where they will be positioned in about 15 seconds."

Zeus hurried out of the way and we all watched as the Seven, Nico, and Thalia's statues flashed into the temple, underneath the inscription of the Prophecy of Seven. I was proud to see that my son was in the center of his fellow half-bloods.

Zeus and Hades let out annoyed breathes that made me smirk and then Zeus gave one more short comment, "Yes well, let these heroes live on in our memories for millennia to come, they've certainly earned it."

"We should ask the Muses to compile something," I head Apollo murmur.

"Not a bad idea," Athena commented. "We can use the Mist to make it seem that they've always…" I zoned out after that and then turned to my younger brother.

"I have to go tell his mother."

"Perseus still has a family outside of his half-blood life?" Artemis asked, incredulously. Despite having to lose her lieutenant, she had been one of the gods that had voted for this to happen.

Now all the gods were paying attention, "Yes Artemis. He has a mother, step-father, and new half-sister, though he was not able to meet her."

"What do you mean, 'not able to meet her'?" Hera asked arrogantly.

I glared at her, "Because she was born while he had no memories at the Wolf House," Everyone there was silent. "Thankfully he was able to see his mother once since the end of the war, but that was only for an hour before coming here this morning."

"He has given so much for Olympus, more than any other half-blood I have ever seen," Hestia said sadly.

I gave a slight nod, "So, if you excuse me, I am going to go tell the mother of my child why she will most likely never see him again."

Just as I turned into mist I heard Zeus say, "I expect you, Dionysus, to break the news to the campers and Chiron _gently_ …"

The apartment building was the same as it had been two years before when I had visited for Percy's birthday, had it really been two years? It felt like an eternity with everything that has happened. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand, knowing that Sally was bound to be upset, Hades I was upset.

When I was just outside the door, I heard movement too loud for just one person so I decided that it was safe to say that Sally was home and knocked on the door three times.

Everything became silent for a moment before I heard someone walking towards the door and I was greeted by Sally's knew husband Paul Blowfish, no wait, _Blofis._ He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment before inviting me in.

"Thank you," nodding to him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Paul asked. "Sally is just putting Julia down for a nap."

"No, I am fine. I just have to deliver some news and then be on my way," I said.

When I looked at Paul I saw something flash in his eyes, "News on Percy? I'm afraid I missed his visit this morning."

"Yes, it's about Percy," I said. Just then I heard a door close softly and Sally enter the room, she hadn't notice my presence yet and spoke to Paul, "Julia is down, I just Percy-" She noticed that I was there and said, "Poseidon, what are you doing here?"

"I have some news about Percy," I said.

She looks more worn than the last time I had seen her on Percy's birthday, "Is the news I'm about to receive, news that I should take sitting down?"

I hesitated, bit my lip and then nodded, "Probably." Both Paul and Sally sat on the couch with Paul wrapping his arm around Sally to comfort her.

"Nothing bad could have happened to him in such a short amount of time, I mean I just saw him this morning," Sally said.

Sighing, I said, "Please don't interrupt me until I finish, can you do that?" They both nodded, albeit hesitantly. "This generation's heroes are considered the strongest heroes that the gods have ever sired. Stronger even than the heroes of old," Sally and Paul's eyes went wide. "The Olympian Council had a meeting almost right after Gaea was defeated and discussed this. Many in the Olympian Council realized that there wouldn't be heroes as powerful as the Seven ever again."

I looked Sally in eyes, "Hera," Sally groaned. "Yes, my delightful sister, suggested to the Council an idea to safeguard Olympus and the world in the future," I paused. "Hera suggested that the Seven along with Nico and Thalia be made immortal and then put into deep slumber only to be taken out of that slumber when needed."

Sally and Paul looked like they were going to say something but I put my hand up to stop them, "Naturally when Hera suggested the idea, everyone started arguing," I started pacing. "It sounded insane. Hadn't these heroes done enough for us? Hadn't my son done enough for Olympus? He deserved a peaceful life, not to be treated as a weapon."

The mortal's eyes followed me as I paced, "Finally Zeus decided to put it to a vote, do you know the gods who have children in the Seven?" they shook their heads. "Well, there's Zeus, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, and me. When we put it to a vote, only Hades and I voted against the idea. I was shocked, didn't they care for their children, but they later told me that it was for the 'greater good'."

"The only other person to vote against the idea was Hestia, which again astounded me, because despite what many would say, the Olympian Council does hold a soft spot for Percy and Annabeth," I finished.

Sally and Paul were silent for a minute before Sally said, "Where is he now?"

"Olympus, where he will rest until he is needed," I said.

Paul's eyes flashed, "So that's what he is to you, a weapon?"

My eyes narrowed, "If you had been paying attention, I was one of the only ones to vote _against_ the idea! I didn't want this for my son! I didn't want any of this for him!"

"But you still let everything happen to him!" Paul exclaimed, much to displeasure of the god. "He's been risking his life since he was twelve and then you barely show your face!"

"You know absolutely nothing, mortal," I said and stopped my pacing to look into his eyes and was glad to see him flinch. "I was not able to interfere with his life due to Ancient Laws, not because I did not love him and despite Ancient Laws, I broke them multiple times to help him."

Paul continued to glare at me, not backing down, "When he went on his first quest to the Underworld, I gave him pearls to escape, without them he would be stuck there. His second quest, I sent hippocampi as transportation during his quest. After his third quest when he was on Olympus, I vouched on my honor that Percy wouldn't betray Olympus, despite only meeting him one other time. "

"On the last day of the Titan war, I was battling Oceanus, when I received a message from Percy saying the only way to defeat Typhon and save Olympus from total destruction was for me to be there, so I took Percy's advice and abandoned my home, for him. I was devastated when he later turned down immortality, but proud by what he asked for instead. "

"Yes, in this past year I was unable to do much, but that was because Percy was not only hidden from the half-bloods, but also from all other gods and then when the quest started Olympus was closed and we were under strict order not to interfere. The parents who had children in the prophecy were put under more strict surveillance than the other gods. I fought the other gods tooth and nail not to do this to Percy, because I knew that he was planning a future, but the other gods didn't listen."

I sighed and sagged, "I love Percy so much and it hurts me that I am unable to be there for him when he needs me and that I couldn't stop, but the Fates willed it."

I heard Paul mumbled, "I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't," I snap. "I'm about the only god that actually cares for their children and Percy holds a special place in my heart."

I noticed Sally had tears streaming down her face, I sighed and looked around the apartment, "Sally," I said softly and she looked up at me. "Percy wanted me to tell you something."

"What is it Poseidon?" She asked.

"First he asked me to keep you safe, because he's sure that his half-blood scent still lingers, the second is that he regrets never being able to meet his new sister, and the third that he will always love you."

Sally let out a sob before saying, "What will happen when he's in the deep slumber?"

"Basically the Seven, Nico, and Thalia are going to be in their own private Elysium," Sally smiled. "There will be no more monsters, but they will still have to train."

"Not that they'll mind," She mumbled.

"Yes," I smiled. "In the dream-verse it has everything that the half-bloods would want, some due to their interests and others not. He will have time to heal with the others."

Paul looked at me and asked, "Heal?"

"They've been through some traumatic experiences, especially Percy and Annabeth having travelled through Tartarus. In the dream-verse he and the others will be able to heal, it's probably the only thing I like about this idea. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be able to heal anywhere else," I finished.

I looked at the two mortals who looked deep in thought and then said, "Well, I have got to go, I am sorry for this. I never wanted this to happen."

Sally nodded, "I know Poseidon, when you see him again. Tell him I love him."

"I will Sally," With that I disappeared in a sea breeze.


End file.
